


Necessity (Makes Strange Bedfellows)

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Calvin the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Calvin the Cat has run out of food.
Relationships: Nicholas Donnelly/Bill Szymanski
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Necessity (Makes Strange Bedfellows)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/gifts).



Nick is feverish and coughing, they both are, but when he starts rocking Calvin like a baby, sobbing,"We're out of cat food and now he'll eat us," is when Bill Szymanski becomes concerned enough to call for help. An hour later there's a knock on the door and when Bill answers he's greeted by the sight of Lionel Fusco decked from head to toe in contamination gear, lugging bags of cat food, kitty litter and a small bag filled with toys.

"I'm doing this for him, not you " he tells Nick frostily as he points to the round orange tabby rubbing against his ankles.


End file.
